psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Ben Shneiderman
Ben Shneiderman is a Professor in the Department of Computer Science, Founding Director (1983-2000) of the Human-Computer Interaction Laboratory, and Member of the Institute for Advanced Computer Studies and the Institute for Systems Research, all at the University of Maryland He attended City College of New York B.S., in maths and physics in 1968. he then moved to State University of New York and completed his MS in computer science in 1972 and his PhD in 1973. Selected bibliography Books Books authoured *Shneiderman, B., Software Psychology: Human Factors in Computer and Information Systems, Little, Brown and Co., (formerly Winthrop Publ.) Boston, MA (1980), 320 pages. Main selection - June 1980 Library of Computer and Information Sciences and August 1980 McGraw-Hill Computer Professionals Book Club. Russian translation, 1984. *Shneiderman, B., Designing the User Interface: Strategies for Effective Human-Computer Interaction, Addison-Wesley Publ. Co., Reading, MA (1987), 448 pages. Japanese version published by Nikkei-McGraw-Hill (1987), 385 pages. Excerpted in Forester, T. (editor), Computers in the Human Context: Information Technology, Productivity, and People, MIT Press, Cambridge, MA, (1989), 166-173. Excerpted in Educational Media International 26, 2, (June 1989), 101-106. *Shneiderman, B., Designing the User Interface: Strategies for Effective Human-Computer Interaction: Second Edition, Addison-Wesley Publ. Co., Reading, MA (1992), 573 pages. Japanese version appeared October 1993. Extracts printed in: Computer Science Syllabus 7, (Fall 1993), 6-9, and 8 (Winter, 1993), 2-5; The Review: Association of Human Resources Professionals 10, 2 (April/May 1994), 12-16. Received Rigo Award from ACM SIG Documentation, 1996. *Shneiderman, B., Designing the User Interface: Strategies for Effective Human-Computer Interaction: Third Edition, Addison-Wesley Publ. Co., Reading, MA (1998), 639 pages. Related book site at . German edition, translated by Jurgen Dubau and Arne Willner, MITP-Verlag, Bonn (2002), 701 pages. *Card, S., Mackinlay, J., and Shneiderman, B., Readings in Information Visualization: Using Vision to Think, Morgan Kaufmann Publ., San Francisco, CA (1999), 686 pages. *Shneiderman, B., Leonardo’s Laptop: Human Needs and the New Computing Technologies, MIT Press, Cambridge, MA (October 2002), *Bederson, B. and Shneiderman, B., The Craft of Information Visualization: Readings and Reflections, Morgan Kaufmann Publ., San Francisco, CA (2003), 410 pages. *Shneiderman, B. and Plaisant, C., Designing the User Interface: Strategies for Effective Human-Computer Interaction: Fourth Edition, Addison-Wesley Publ. Co., Reading, MA (April 2004 Books edited *Shneiderman, B. (Editor), Databases: Improving Usability and Responsiveness, Academic Press, New York (1978), 431 pages. *Badre, A. and Shneiderman, B. (Editor), Directions in Human/Computer Interaction, Ablex Publ., Norwood, NJ (1982), 225 pages. *Shneiderman, B. (Editor), Sparks of Innovation in Human-Computer Interaction, Ablex Publishers, Norwood, NJ (1993 Book Chapters *Shneiderman, Ben, Human Factors Experiments for Developing Quality Software, INFOTECH State of the Art Report on Software Reliability, 1977, 263-276. *Shneiderman, Ben, "Human Factors in Computing", 688-690, and "Data Base On-Line", 447-448, Sections of the Encyclopedia of Computer Science, 2nd Edition, A. Ralston, Editor (1983). *4. Shneiderman, Ben, System message design: Guidelines and experimental results, In Directions in Human-Computer Interaction, Badre, A. and Shneiderman, B. (Editors), Ablex Publ. Co., Norwood, NJ, (1982), 55-78. *Shneiderman, Ben, Human factors in interactive software, End User Systems and their Human Factors, A. Blaser and M. Zoeppritz, Editors, Springer-Verlag, Berlin (1983), 9-29. Keynote address IBM Heidelberg Conference. *Shneiderman, Ben, Correct, complete operations and other principles of interaction, Invited paper for the First USA-Japan Conference on Human-Computer Interaction (August 1984), In Human-Computer Interaction, (G. Salvendy, Ed.), Elsevier Science Publishers B.V., (North-Holland), (1984), 135-147. *Shneiderman, Ben, A model programming environment, In Advances in Human-Computer Interaction 1, (R. Hartson, Ed.), Ablex Publ., Norwood, NJ (1985), 105-131. Weiser, M. and Shneiderman, Ben, Human factors of computer programming, In Handbook of Human Factors (G. Salvendy, Ed.), John Wiley & Sons, Inc., (1986), 1398-1415, Reprinted in Tutorial on Software Restructuring, (R. Arnold, Editor), IEEE EH0244-4 (1986), 67-81. *Shneiderman, Ben, Design guidebook for interaction styles: A taxonomy, rule-base, and some opinions, In (B. Shackel, Ed.), Human Factors for Informatics Usability, Cambridge University Press (1990), 325-342. Reprinted in Baecker, R. M., Grudin, J., Buxton, W. A. S., and Greenberg, S. (Editors), Readings in Human-Computer Interaction: Toward the Year 2000, Second Edition, Morgan Kaufmann Publishers, Inc., San Francisco, CA (1995), 401-410. *Shneiderman, Ben, User interface races, In (B. Laurel, Ed.), The Art of Human-Computer Interface Design, Addison-Wesley Publ., Reading, MA (1990), 221-224. *Shneiderman, B., Direct manipulation versus agents: Paths to predictable, controllable, and comprehensible interfaces, In Bradshaw, J. (Editor), Software Agents, AAAI Press, Menlo Park, CA (1997), 97-106. *Shneiderman, B., Universal Usability: A research agenda for human-computer interaction research to empower every citizen. In Earnshaw, R., Guedj, R., Van Dam, A., and Vince, J. (Editors), Human-Centred Computing, Online Communities, and Virtual Environments, Springer-Verlag London (2001), 179-189. *Shneiderman, B., Supporting creativity with advanced information-abundant user interfaces. In Earnshaw, R., Guedj, R., Van Dam, A., and Vince, J. (Editors), Human-Centred Computing, Online Communities, and Virtual Environments, Springer-Verlag London (2001), 469-480. *Ceaparu, I., Demner, D., Hung, E., Zhao, H. and Shneiderman, B., "In Web We Trust": Establishing strategic trust among online customers, In Rust, R. and Kannan, P. K. (Editors), E-Service, M. E. Sharpe Publishers, Armonk, NY (August 2002), 90-107. *Bessiere, K., Ceaparu, I., Lazar, J., Robinson, J., and Shneiderman, B., Social and psychological influences on computer user frustration, In Bucy, E. P. and Newhagen, J. E. (Editors), Media Access: Social and Psychological Dimensions of New Technology User, Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Mahwah, NJ (2004), 91-103. *Seo, J. and Shneiderman, B., A knowledge integration framework for information visualization, In Hemmje, M, Niederee, C., and Risse, T. (Editors), From Integrated Publication and Information Systems to Virtual Information and Knowledge Environments, Springer Lecture Notes in Computer Science, Berlin (2005), 207-220. *Plaisant, C., and Shneiderman, B., Personal role management: Overview and a design study of email for university students, In Czerwinski, M. and Kaptelinin, V., Designing Integrated Digital Work Environments: Beyond the Desktop, MIT Press, Cambridge, MA (to appear 2006). *Jank, W., Shmueli, G., Shneiderman, B., and Plaisant, C., Visualizing functional data with an application to eBay’s online auctions, In Chen, Chun (Editor), Data and Information Visualization, Springer (to appear 2006). b. Articles in refereed journals 1. Shneiderman, B., Polynomial search, Software: Practice and Experience 3, 5 (January - March 1973), 5-8. *2. Shneiderman, B., Optimum data base reorganization points, Communications of the ACM 16, 6 (June 1973), 362-365. 3. Shneiderman, B., A computer graphics system for polynomials, The Mathematics Teacher 67,2 (February 1974), 111-113. 4. Shneiderman, B. and Scheuermann, P., Structured data structures, Communications of the ACM 17, 10 (October 1974), 566-574. 5. Shneiderman, B., A model for optimizing indexed file structures, International Journal of Computer and Information Sciences 3, 1 (March 1974), 93-103. 6. Shneiderman, B., Experimental testing in programming languages, Stylistic considerations and design techniques, Proc. National Computer Conference, AFIPS Press, Montvale, NJ (1975), 653-656. 7. Shapiro, S. C. and Shneiderman, B., Towards a Theory of Encoded Data Structures and Data Translation, International Journal of Computer and Information Sciences 5, 1 (1976), 33-43 (March 1976). 8. Shneiderman, B., Exploratory experiments in programmer behavior, International Journal of Computer and Information Sciences 5, 2 (June 1976), 123-143. 9. Shneiderman, B., A review of design techniques for programs and data, Software: Practice and Experience 5 (1976), 555-567. 10. Goodman, V., Shneiderman, B., Batched searching of sequential and tree structured files, ACM Transactions on Database Systems 1, 3 (September 1976), 268-275 11. Report of the Stored Data Definition and Translation Task Group, special issue of Information Systems 2, 3 (1977), 95-148 with 6 other authors. 12. Shneiderman, B., Reduced combined indexes for efficient multiple attribute retrieval, Information Systems 2, 4 (1977), 149-154. 13. Shneiderman, B., Design, development and utilization perspectives on database management systems, Information Processing and Management 13, 1 (1977), 23-33. *14. Mayer, R., McKay, D., Heller, P., Shneiderman, B., Experimental investigations of the utility of detailed flowcharts in programming, Communications of the ACM 20,6 (June 1977), 373-381, Reprinted in Human Factors in Software Development, Bill Curtis, Editor, IEEE EHO 185-9 (1981). 15. Shneiderman, B., Measuring computer program quality and comprehension, International Journal of Man-Machine Studies 9 (1977), 465-478. 16. Shneiderman, B., Jump searching: A fast sequential search technique, Communications of the ACM 21, 10 (October 1978), 831-834. 17. Shneiderman, B., Teaching programming: A spiral approach to syntax and semantics, Computers and Education 1, 3 (1978), 193-197. 18. Brosey, M. K. and Shneiderman, B., Two experimental comparisons of relational and hierarchical database models, International Journal of Man-Machine Studies 10 (1978), 625-637. 19. Shneiderman, B., Information policy issues: Selecting the policy framework and defining the schema horizon, Information and Management 1 (1978), 207-218. Reprinted in Best Computer Science Papers of 1980, Auerbach Publishers. 20. Shneiderman, B., Improving the human factors aspect of database interactions, ACM Transactions on Database Systems 4, 3 (December 1978), 417-439. Reprinted in Database Management in the 1980's, J. Larson and H. A. Freeman, Editors, IEEE EHO 181-8 (1981). 21. Shneiderman, B., Human factors experiments in designing interactive systems, IEEE Computer 12, 12 (December 1979), 9-19. Reprinted in Larson, J. A. (Editor), Tutorial: End User Facilities in the 1980s, IEEE Computer Society Press (1982), 16-26. 22. Shneiderman, B., Multi-party grammars and related features for defining interactive systems, IEEE Systems, Man, and Cybernetics SMC-12, 2 (March-April 1982), 148-154. 23. Shneiderman, B., A note on human factors issues of natural language interaction with database systems, Information Systems 6, 2 (1981), 125-129. **24.Mayer, R. and Shneiderman, B., Syntactic/Semantic interactions in programmer behavior: A model and experimental results, International Journal of Computer and Information Sciences 7 (June 1979), 219-239. Reprinted in Human Factors in Software Development, Bill Curtis, Editor, IEEE EHO 185-9, (1981). 25. DiPersio, T., Isbister, D., and Shneiderman, B., An experiment using memorization/ reconstruction as a measure of programmer ability, International Journal of Man-Machine Studies 13 (1980), 339-354. 26. Shneiderman, B., Hardware options, evaluation metrics, and a design sequence for interactive information systems, Information and Management 3, 1 (1980), 3-18. 27. Shneiderman, B., The future of interactive systems and the emergence of direct manipulation, Behaviour and Information Technology 1, 3 (1982), 237-256. Keynote address - NYU Symposium on User Interfaces - published in Human Factors and Interactive Computer Systems, Y. Vassiliou, Ed., Ablex Publ., Norwood, NJ, (1983). 28. Shneiderman, B., Control flow and data structure documentation: Two experiments, Communications of the ACM 25, 1 (January 1982), 55-63. 29. Shneiderman, B., Designing computer system messages, Communications of the ACM 25, 9, (September 1982), 610-611. Reprinted by Datapro. 30. Shneiderman, B. and Thomas, G., An architecture for automatic relational database system conversion, ACM Transactions on Database Systems 7, 2 (June 1982), 235-257. 31. Shneiderman, B., The psychology of serving the user community: Management strategies for interactive systems, Journal of Capacity Management 1, 4, (1983), 328-343. 32. Hill, R., Jacob, R., Mah, W., and Shneiderman, B., An empirical comparison of two PLATO text editors, Journal of Computer Based Instruction 10, 1&2 (Summer 1983), 43-50. 33. Sykes, F., Tillman, R., and Shneiderman, B., The effect of scope delimiters on program comprehension, Software: Practice and Experience 13 (1983), 817-824. 34. Miara, R., Navarro, J., Musselman,. J., and Shneiderman, B., Program indentation and comprehensibility, Communications of the ACM 26, 11 (November 1983), 861-867, #*35.Shneiderman, B., Direct manipulation: A step beyond programming languages, IEEE Computer 16, 8, (August 1983), 57-69. Reprinted in: 1 Nikkei Computer, November 28, 1983, 155-169 (Japanese). 2 Auerbach Report Series. 3 Baecker, Ronald, and Buxton, William, Readings in Human-Computer Interaction: A Multidisciplinary Approach, Morgan-Kaufman Publishers, Los Altos, CA, (1987), 461-467. 4 Glinert, E. (Editor), IEEE Visual Programming Environments: Paradigms and Systems (1990), 317-329. 5 Wardrip-Fruin, N. and Montfort, N. (Editors), The New Media Reader, MIT Press, Cambridge, MA (2003), 485-498. 36. Powers, M., Lashley, C., Sanchez, P., and Shneiderman, B., An experimental comparison on tabular and graphic data presentation, International Journal of Man-Machine Studies 20, 6 (June 1984), 545-566. 37. Shneiderman, B., Response time and display rate in human performance with computers, ACM Computing Surveys 16, 3 (September 1984), 265-285. Reprinted: Japanese review journal BIT, (1986), and Dutch journal Management en Organisatie van Automatiseringsmiddelen 1 (1992). 38. Shneiderman, B., When children learn programming: Antecedents, concepts and outcomes, The Computing Teacher 12, 5 (February 1985), 14-17. 39. Parton, D., Huffman, K., Pridgen, P., Norman, K., and Shneiderman, B., Learning a menu selection tree: Training methods compared, Behaviour and Information Technology 4, 2 (1985), 81-91. 40. Shneiderman, B., The relationship between COBOL and computer science, Annals of the History of Computing 7, 4 (October 1985), 348-352. Reprinted in E. Horowitz, Programming Languages: A Grand Tour, 3rd Edition, Computer Science Press, Rockville, MD, (1986), 417-421. 41. Ewing, J., Mehrabanzad, S., Sheck, S. Ostroff, D., and Shneiderman, B., An experimental comparison of a mouse and arrow-jump keys for an interactive encyclopedia, International Journal of Man-Machine Studies 24, 1 (January 1986), 29-45. 42. Shneiderman, B., Designing menu selection systems, Journal of the American Society for Information Science 37, 2 (March 1986), 57-70. 43. MacArthur, C. and Shneiderman, B., Learning disabled students' difficulties in learning to user a word processor: Implications for instruction and software evaluation, Journal of Learning Disabilities 19, 4 (April 1986), 248-253. #44. Koved, L. and Shneiderman, B., Embedded menus: Selecting items in context, Communications of the ACM 29, 4 (April 1986), 312-318, also appeared as IBM Research Report RC 11310 (August 13, 1985). Reprinted in Hebrew in Maaseh-Hoshev. 45. Shafer, P., Simon, R., Weldon, L., and Shneiderman, B., Display strategies for program browsing: Concepts and experiment, IEEE Software 3, 3 (May 1986), 7-15 46. Blank, D., Murphy, P., and Shneiderman, B., A comparison of children's reading comprehension and reading rates at three text presentation speeds on a CRT, Journal of Computer-Based Instruction 13, 3 (Summer 1986), 84-87 47. Norman, K., Weldon, L., and Shneiderman, B., Cognitive layouts of windows and multiple screens for user interfaces, International Journal of Man-Machine Studies 25 (1986), 229-248 48. Laverson, A., Norman, K., and Shneiderman, B., An evaluation of jump-ahead techniques in menu selection, Behaviour and Information Technology 6, 2 (1987), 97-108. #49. Marchionini, G. and Shneiderman, B., Finding facts vs. browsing knowledge in hypertext systems, IEEE Computer 21, 1 (January 1988), 70-80. 50. Ostroff, D. and Shneiderman, B., Selection devices for users of an electronic encyclopedia: An empirical comparison of four possibilities, Information Processing and Management 24, 6 (1988), 665-680. 51. Shneiderman, B., We can design better use interfaces: A review of human-computer interaction styles, Ergonomics 21 (1988). Also appeared as keynote address in the Proceedings of the International Ergonomics Association, Sydney, Australia, August 1-5, 1988, 48-57. #52. Brethauer, D., Plaisant, C., Potter, R., and Shneiderman, B., Three evaluations of museum installations of a hypertext system, Journal of the American Society for Information Science 40, Special Issue on Hypertext, (May 1989), 172-182. #53. Shneiderman, B., A nonanthropomorphic style guide: Overcoming the Humpty Dumpty syndrome, The Computing Teacher (October 1988), 9-10. 54. Shneiderman, B. and Carroll, J., Ecological studies of professional programmers, Communications of the ACM 31, 11 (November 1988), 1256-1258. 55. Potter, R., Berman, M., and Shneiderman, B., An experimental evaluation of three touch screen strategies within a hypertext database, International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction, 1, 1 (October 1989), 41-52. 56. Seabrook, R. and Shneiderman, B., The user interface in a hypertext, multi-window browser, Interacting with Computers 1, 3 (1989), 299-337. 57. Furuta, R., Plaisant, C., and Shneiderman, B., A spectrum of automatic hypertext constructions, Hypermedia 1, 2 (1989), 179-195. #58. Sears, A. and Shneiderman, B., High precision touchscreens: Design strategies and comparison with a mouse, International Journal for Man-Machine Studies 34, 4 (April 1991), 593-613. 59. Shneiderman, B., Future directions for Human-Computer Interaction, International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction 2, 2 (1990), 41-52. 60. Furuta, R., Plaisant, C., and Shneiderman, B., Automatically transforming regularly structured linear documents into hypertext, Electronic Publishing 2, 4 (1989), 211-229. 61. Plaisant, C. and Shneiderman, B., Scheduling home control devices: Design issues and usability evaluation of four touchscreen interfaces, International Journal for Man-Machine Studies 36 (1992), 375-393. 62. Faloutsos, C., Lee, R., Plaisant, C., Shneiderman, B., Incorporating string search in a hypertext system: User interface and signature file design issues, Hypermedia (1990), 183-200 63. Jones, T. and Shneiderman, B., Evaluating usability for a training-oriented hypertext: Can hyper-activity be good?, Electronic Publishing 3, 4 (November 1990), 207-225. 64. Botafogo, R., Rivlin, E., and Shneiderman, B., Structural analysis of hypertexts: Identifying hierarchies and useful metrics, ACM Transactions on Information Systems 10, 2 (April 1992), 142-180. 65. Shneiderman, B., Plaisant, C., Botafogo, R., Hopkins, D., and Weiland, W., Designing to facilitate browsing: A look back at the Hyperties workstation browser, Hypermedia 3, 2 (1991), 101-117. 66. Shneiderman, B., Tree visualization with tree-maps: A 2-dimensional space filling approach, ACM Transactions on Graphics 11, 1 (January 1992), 92-99. 67. Chimera, R. and Shneiderman, B., An exploratory evaluation of three interfaces for browsing large hierarchical tables of contents, ACM Transactions on Information Systems 12, 4 (October 1994), 383-406. 68. Sears, A., Revis, D., Swatski, J., Crittenden, R., and Shneiderman, B., Investigating touchscreen typing: The effect of keyboard size on typing speed, Behaviour & Information Technology 12, 1 (Jan-Feb 1993), 17-22. #69. Shneiderman, B., Touch screens now offer compelling uses, IEEE Software 8, 2 (March 1991), 93-94, 107. 70. Weiland, W. and Shneiderman, B., A graphical query interface based on aggregation/ generalization hierarchies, Information Systems 18, 4 (1993), 215-232. 71. Rivlin, E., Botafogo, R., and Shneiderman, B., Navigating in hyperspace: Designs for a structure-based toolbox, Communications of the ACM 37, 2 (Feb. 1994), 87-96. 72. Young, D. and Shneiderman, B., A graphical filter/flow model for boolean queries: An implementation and experiment, Journal of the American Society for Information Science 44, 6 (July 1993), 327-339. 73. Karl, L., Pettey, M., and Shneiderman, B., Speech versus mouse commands for word processing applications: An empirical evaluation, International Journal for Man-Machine Studies 39, 4 (1993), 667-687. 74. Shneiderman, B., Beyond intelligent machines: Just Do It!, IEEE Software 10, 1 (January 1993), 100-103. 75. Shneiderman, B. and Lewis, C., Building HCI partnerships and infrastructure, Behaviour & Information Technology 12, 2 (March-April 1993), 130-135. 76. Sears, A. and Shneiderman, B., Split menus: Effectively using selection frequency to organize menus, ACM Transactions on Computer-Human Interaction 1, 1 (1994), 27-51. 77. Shneiderman, B., Dynamic queries for visual information seeking, IEEE Software 11, 6 (1994), 70-77. Reprinted in Card, S., Mackinlay, J, and Shneiderman, B. (Editors), Readings in Information Visualization: Using Vision to Think, Morgan Kaufmann Publishers, San Francisco, CA (1999), 236-243. 78. Plaisant, C., Carr, D., and Shneiderman, B., Image-browser taxonomy and guidelines for designers, IEEE Software 12, 2 (March 1995), 21-32. 79. Asahi, T., Turo, D., and Shneiderman, B., Using treemaps to visualize the analytic hierarchy process, Information Systems Research 6, 4 (December 1995), 357-375. 80. Kumar, H., Plaisant, C., and Shneiderman, B., Browsing hierarchical data with multi-level dynamic queries and pruning, International Journal of Human-Computer Studies 46, 1 (January 1997), 103-124. Reprinted in Card, S., Mackinlay, J, and Shneiderman, B. (Editors), Readings in Information Visualization: Using Vision to Think, Morgan Kaufmann Publishers, San Francisco, CA (1999), 295-305. 81. Plaisant, C., Vanniamparampil, A., Rose, A., and Shneiderman, B., Low-effort high-payoff user interface re-engineering, IEEE Software 14, 4 (July 1997). Reprinted in Japanese, Nikkei Computer Books, October 1998, 130-141. 82. Shneiderman, B., Alavi, M., Norman, K., and Borkowski, E. Y., Windows of opportunity in electronic classrooms, Communications of the ACM 38, 11 (November 1995), 19-24. 83. Preece, J. and Shneiderman, B., Survival of the fittest: The evolution of multimedia user interfaces, ACM Computing Surveys 27, 4 (December 1995), 557-559. 84. Mahajan, R. and Shneiderman, B., Visual and textual consistency checking tools for graphical user interfaces, IEEE Transactions on Software Engineering 23, 11 (November 1997), 722-735. 85. Shneiderman, B., Designing information-abundant websites: issues and recommendations, International Journal of Human-Computer Studies 47 (1997), 5-29. Available at http://ijhcs.open.ac.uk//shneiderman/shneiderman.html 86 Kandogan, E. and Shneiderman, B., Elastic Windows: Design, implementation, and evaluation of multi-window operations, Software: Practice & Experience 28, 3 (March 1998), 225-248. 87. Shneiderman, B., The next generation of graphical user interfaces: information visualization and better window management, Displays 17 (1997), 125-129. 88. Plaisant, C., Shneiderman, B., Doan, K., and Bruns, T., Interface and data architecture for query preview in networked information systems, ACM Trans. on Information Systems, (July 1999), 320-341. 89. Tanin, E., Lotem, A., Haddadin, I., Shneiderman, B., Plaisant, C., and Slaughter, L., Evaluation of query previews: User performance and preference, Behaviour & Information Technology 19, 6 (Nov-Dec 2000), 393-403. 90. Shneiderman, B., Relate-Create-Donate: An educational philosophy for the cyber-generation, Computers & Education 31, 1 (1998), 25-39. 91. Shneiderman, B., Codex, memex, genex: The pursuit of transformational technologies, International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction 10, 2 (1998), 87-106. 92. Greene, S., Marchionini, G., Plaisant, C., and Shneiderman, B., Previews and overviews in digital libraries: Designing surrogates to support visual information-seeking, Journal of the American Society for Information Science51, 3 (March 2000), 380-393. 93. Plaisant, C., Shneiderman, B., and Mushlin, R., An information architecture to support the visualization of personal histories, Information Processing and Management 34, 5 (1998), 581-597. 94. Greene, S., Tanin, E., Plaisant, C., Shneiderman, B., Olsen, L., Major, G., and Johns, S., The end of zero-hit queries: Query previews for NASA's Global Change Master Directory, International Journal of Digital Libraries 2, No.2+3 (1999), 79-90. 95. Shneiderman, B., Byrd, D., and Croft, B., Sorting out searching: A user-interface framework for text searches, Communications of the ACM 41, 4 (April 1998), 95-98. 96. Shneiderman, B., Borkowski, E., Alavi, M., and Norman, K., Emergent patterns of teaching/learning in electronic classrooms, Educational Technology Research & Development 46, 4 (1998), 23-42. 97. Zhang, Z., Basili, V., and Shneiderman, B., Perspective-based usability inspection: An empirical validation of efficiency, Empirical Software Engineering 4, 1 (March 1999), 43-69. 98. Shneiderman, B., Creating creativity: User interfaces for supporting innovation, ACM Transactions on Computer-Human Interaction 7, 1 (March 2000), 114-138. Reprinted in Carroll, J. M. (Editor), Human-Computer Interaction in the New Millennium, ACM Press, New York (2002), 235-258. 99. Zaphiris, P., Shneiderman, B., and Norman, K.L, Expandable indexes versus sequential menus for searching hierarchies on the World Wide Web, Behaviour & Information Technology 21, 3 (May-June 2002), 201-208. 101. * Shneiderman, B., Universal Usability: Pushing human-computer interaction research to empower every citizen, Communications of the ACM 43, 5 (May 2000), 84-91. Reprinted in Bucy, E. P. and Newhagen, J. E. (Editors), Media Access: Social and Psychological Dimensions of New Technology User, Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Mahwah, NJ (2004), 255-266. 102. Hochheiser, H. and Shneiderman, B., Performance benefits of simultaneous over sequential menus as task complexity increases, International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction 12, 2 (2000), 173-192. 102. Potter, R., Shneiderman, B., and Bederson, B., Pixel data access for graphical macros, CS-TR-4019, UMIACS-TR-99-27, (August 1999, under revision). 103. North, C. and Shneiderman, B., Snap-Together Visualization: Can users construct and operate coordinated views?, International Journal of Human-Computer Studies 53, 5 (November 2000), 715-739. 104. Hochheiser, H. and Shneiderman, B., Using interactive visualizations of WWW log data to characterize access patterns and inform site design, Journal of the American Society for Information Science and Technology 52, 4 (February 2001), 331-343. 105. Tanin, E., Shneiderman, B., and H. Xie, Exploration of large online data tables using generalized query previews, Information Systems (to appear, 2006). 106. Shneiderman, B. and Hochheiser, H., Universal usability as a stimulus to advanced interface design, Behaviour & Information Technology 20, 5 (Sept-Oct 2001), 367-376. 107. Bederson, B., Shneiderman, B., and Wattenberg, M., Ordered and quantum treemaps: Making effective use of 2D space to display hierarchies, ACM Transactions on Graphics 21, 4 (October 2002), 833-854. 108. Shneiderman, B., Inventing discovery tools: Combining information visualization with data mining, Information Visualization 1, 1 (2002), 5-12. Also appeared in Proc. Discovery Science 4th International Conference 2001. 109. Seo, J. and Shneiderman, B., Interactively exploring hierarchical clustering results, IEEE Computer 35, 7 (July 2002), 80-86. 110. Ceaparu, I., Lazar, J., Bessiere, K., Robinson, J., and Shneiderman, B., Determining causes and severity of end-user frustration, International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction 17, 3 (2004), 333-356. 111.Bessiere, K., Newhagen, J. E., Robinson, J. P., and Shneiderman, B., A model for computer frustration: The role of instrumental and dispositional factors on incident, session, and post-session frustration and mood, Computer in Human Behavior (2004, online). 112. Golub, E. and Shneiderman, B., Dynamic query visualizations on world wide web clients: A DHTML solution for maps and scattergrams, International Journal of Web Engineering and Technology 1, 1 (2003), 63-78. 113. Zhao, H. and Shneiderman, B., Image-based highly interactive Web mapping for geo-referenced data publishing, International Journal of Geographic Information Systems 19, 4 (2005), 413-428. 114. Seo, J., Bakay, M., Chen, Y.-W., Hilmer, S., Shneiderman, B., and Hoffman, E. P., Interactively optimizating signal/noise ratios in expression profiling: project-specific algorithm selection and detection p-value weighting in Affymetrix microarrays, Bioinformatics 20 (2004), 2534-2544. http://bioinformatics.oupjournals.org/cgi/content/abstract/20/16/2534?etoc 115. Zhao, P., Seo, J., Wang, Z., Wang, Y., Shneiderman, B., and Hoffman, E. P., In vivo filtering of in vitro MyoD target data: An approach for identification of biologically relevant novel downstream targets of transcription factors, Comptes Rendus Biologies 326 (2003), 1049-1065. http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/j.crvi.2003.09.035 116. * Shneiderman, B., Why not make user interfaces better than 3D reality? IEEE Computer Graphics & Applications 23, 6 (November/December 2003), 12-15. Reprinted in Damasio, M. J. (Editor), New Media Production Issues and Strategies, Universidade Lusofona de Humanidades e Tecnologias, Lisbon, Portugal (2005), English 12-19, Portuguese 176-183. 117. Ceaparu, I. and Shneiderman, B., Finding governmental statistical data on the web: A study of categorically-organized links for the FedStats Topics page, Journal of the American Society of Information Science & Technology 55, 11 (2004), 1008-1015. 118. Hochheiser, H. and Shneiderman, B., Dynamic query tools for time series data sets, Timebox widgets for interactive exploration, Information Visualization 3, 1 (March 2004), 1-18. 119. Baehrecke, E. H., Dang, N., Babaria, K., and Shneiderman, B., Visualization and analysis of microarray and gene ontology data with treemaps, BMC Bioinformatics 2004, 5:84 (28 Jun 2004) http://www.biomedcentral.com/1471-2105/5/84 120. Kules, B., Kang, H., Plaisant, C., Rose, A., and Shneiderman, B., Immediate usability: a case study of public access design for a community photo library, Interacting with Computers 16, 6 (2004), 1171-1193. 121. Zhao, H., Smith, B. K., Norman, K., Plaisant, C., and Shneiderman, B., Interactive sonification of choropleth maps: Design and evaluation, IEEE Multimedia 12, 2 (April-June 2005), 26-35. 122. Kang, H. and Shneiderman, B., Personal media exploration: A spatial interface to user-designed semantic regions, Journal of Visual Languages and Computing (to appear 2006). 123. Seo, J. and Shneiderman, B., A rank-by-feature framework for interactive exploration of multidimensional data, Information Visualization 4, 2 (June 2005), 99-113. 124. Lazar, J., Jones, A., and Shneiderman, B., Workplace user frustration with computers: An exploratory investigation of the causes and severity, Behaviour & Information Technology 25, 3 (May-June 2006), 239-251. 125. Lazar, J., Jones, A., Hackley, M., and Shneiderman, B., Severity and impact of computer user frustration: A comparison of student and workplace users, Interacting with Computers 18, 2 (2006), 187-207. 126.Kustanowitz, J. and Shneiderman, B., Bi-level hierarchical layouts for photo libraries: Algorithms for design optimization with quantum content, IEEE Multimedia, (to appear 2006). 127.Shmueli, G., Jank, W., Aris, A., Plaisant, C., and Shneiderman, B., Exploring auction databases through interactive visualization, Decision Support Systems (2006, to appear). Online March 2006: doi:10.1016/j.dss.2006.01.001 128. Seo, J. and Shneiderman, B., Knowledge discovery in high dimensional data: Case studies and a user survey for the rank-by-feature framework, IEEE Transactions on Visualization and Computer Graphics 12, 3 (May/June, 2006), 311-322. 129. Perer, A., Oard, D., and Shneiderman, B., Using rhythms of relationships to understand email archives, Journal of the American Society of Information Science & Technology (to appear 2006). 131.Shneiderman, B., Fischer, G., Czerwinski, M., Resnick, M., Myers, B. and 13 others, Creativity Support Tools: Report From A U.S. National Science Foundation Sponsored Workshop, International Journal of Human–Computer Interaction 20, 2 (2006), 61–77 External Links http://www.cs.umd.edu/~ben/ Ben Shneidermans website at the University of Maryland